


Sleep well, brother mine

by Bofur_is_my_dude



Series: Family fluff [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers Dori and Nori and Ori, Family Death, Family Fluff, Gen, Ori Is A Sweetheart, Poor Dwalin, Thorin Is an Idiot, dori is a great brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur_is_my_dude/pseuds/Bofur_is_my_dude
Summary: in between wheezing breaths, he gasped out “I don’t want to die, I’m scared”—————————————————————A sad story that came to me in the night. The same night his life ended.I do not own any of these characters. If I did the battle of the five armies would of ended differently and Azog would of been killed by magical unicorns
Relationships: Dori/Nori/Ori (Tolkien), Dwalin/Nori
Series: Family fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687690
Kudos: 12





	Sleep well, brother mine

Dwalin pounded on the door of the ri house. An item of the kings had been stolen. Dwalin had a feeling Nori had stolen it.

The door opened slowly to reveal the youngest ri. Dwalin noticed something was off immediately. Ori’s eyes where red and puffy. He had been crying not so long ago.

Dwalin frowned. “I’ve come to investigate a stolen item from the king. Nori is a main suspect. I need to talk to him” dwalin stated. Ori took a harsh breath in and replyed “ nori couldn’t of taken it”. Dwalin raised an eyebrow. “Explain” he said.

”he couldn’t of taken it because...”. Ori broke down in tears befor he could finish the sentence. Dwalin took ahold of Ori’s shoulders in an attempt to comfort the young dwarf. “Because?” Dwalin prompted gently. “Because nori’s dead” Ori choked out. Dwalin’s heart stopped. The words sank in slowly. “ i need to see for myself” dwalin said blankly. Ori nodded whilst sniffing.

ori led him to a small upstairs room at the back of the house. Dwalin paused in the doorway, looking at the scene before him.

***trigger warning***

Dori was kneeling by the bed, clutching his deceased brother’s hand in his own whilst sobbing quietly. Then dwalin’s eyes fell onto nori.

his once red lips where tinged blue. Nori’s eyes had lost the roguish life dwalin had come to like. His whole body looked as if he was sleeping but the unnatural paleness of death chased the peace away. He had been dead mere hours. Dwalin could see nori’s smile even in his deceased form though it wasn’t there.

”how” dwalin choked out.   
dori turned his tear stained face to look at dwalin.

***flash back***

dori awoke to a weird sound.

Ori suddenly appeared in the doorway in clear distress. “Dori come quick, nori’s not well” ori said in a panicked tone. Dori jumped out of bed and quickly put on a tunic. He didn’t bother with breeches.

He ran into nori’s room dreading what he would see. Nori was wheezing and struggling to breath. Vomit covered the floor and the room smelt like urin. Dori rushed over to nori and gripped the sides of nori's face. His eyes where rolled into the back of his head and his mouth gaping open.

”nori!” Dori cried out. He knew what was happening. It was a fast acting virus. No cure. Nori was imist a fit. Ori was sobbing in the corner.

suddenly nori just stopped. His eyes met Dori’s. fear was evident in them. “It’s going to be ok naddith” dori said in a gentle voice, masking his own fear and sadness which he had done for many a year. “It’s ok”. Dori started to stroke the side of nori’s face. Tears leaked out of the corners of nori’s eyes.

in between wheezing breaths, he gasped out “I don’t want to die, I’m scared”. Dori’s heart broke for the second time that night. “I can’t say goodbye” nori choked out. Dori motioned Ori to come forwerd. Ori knelt by dori and looked sadly at nori.” I love you nori, always have always will, I wouldn’t of replaced you for anything” dori whispered. Nori made to reply but he coughed up blood which dribbled down his chin into his beard. He then heaved in a big rattled breath. Nori gripped ahold of dori’s hand tightly. “He whispered quietly “I love you....both of you”. Nori let out his last wheezy breath and then he was gone forever. Gone to join their mother in the halls of mahal.

dori leaned forwerd and kissed nori and then grasped his slowly cooling hand between his own. He stayed like that until the sun rose high into the sky.

***flash to the present***

Dori felt his lip tremble at the recounting of the nights events. Dwalin had his head bowed solemnly. “As per my duties” dwalin said slowly “I must ask some questions related to nori’s death”. Dori nodded silently. Dwalin pulled out a bit of parchment and wrote some details down. “What do you think was the cause of death” dwalin asked. Dori breathed in a shakey breath “covid 707” dwalin nodded.

after dwalin gathered all of the needed information, he left the ri house. As he trudged back to the kings noise he thought of all the memories he had of nori....

.....the young lad who just wanted to feed his family.....

.....the teen who wanted to have a thrill of a chase.......

.....the man who wanted to see the world.........

.....the dwarf who loved his family......

the person dwalin had grown to love and hate over the years was gone. For good.

dwalin didn’t know when he arrived at the kings house. He just did. “Dwalin did you find who stole my crown, it was nori wasn’t it” Thorin said in an annoyed tone. Thorin then stopped when he saw dwalin’s face. “What ails you my friend?” Thorin asked. “I went to the ri house, nori died in the night of covid 707” dwalin said. Thorin was silent for a few minutes. What thorin said next would haunt dwalin for the rest of his life..........”the fox, is dead”

**Author's Note:**

> This actually made my eyes water writing this. Please comment respectively and be nice. Constructive criticism will be welcomed with open paws


End file.
